Tia Consuelo
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: "Necesito su Consejo" Es Yaoi ewe
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa si soy yo denuevo(? bueno ustedes se han de preguntar por que estoy con um nuevo fic y no he actualizado los otros bueno.. me falta inspiracion para ellos y tengo para este u.u sorry prometo tratar de actualizar ewe**_

_**sin mas este fic me surgio cuando lei en mi peridico local un blog sobre que piden consejos y puff! dije que tal si un personaje de Knb fuera alguien que da consejos amorosos y lo hiciera por medio de un blog(? bueno mas adelante se daran a conocer detalles del personaje que hace de "Tia Consuelo" los capis seran cortos al princios ewe bueno sin mas a disfrutar..**_

_**Kuroko no Basket es de su creador no es mio por que si lo fuera Kagami tendria un Harem -3- **_

_**Este fic va dedicado a unas personitas**_

_**Ari.. Ale.. Agus(Kohai) Kassandra.. Joha y sobretodo a mi hermosa sempai Dashi! las quiero mucho!**_

Era un Dia normal en el instituto Serin el cielo estaba despejado los pajaritos cantaban la vista era hermosa los petalos de rosa de cerezo caian dandole paso a la primavera.

O eso es lo que muchos piensan ya que los jugadores del equipo de Basquetbool se encontraban en una gran rueda viendo un nuevo articulo en uno de los periodicos mas importantes en todo Japon era un blog que iba dirijido a aquellas personas que necesitaran ayuda todos leian el articulo.

"Necesitas consejos para el amor.. o tomar buenas decisiones en la vida? contactanos a .org mandanos un mail ha nuestra direccion o encuentranos en facebook como Tia Consuelo"

— Ustedes creen que esto sea una broma?.- pregunto el capitan al equipo..-

— No lo creo Hyuga se ve que esta en uno de los periodicos mas importante.. oh espera eso fue bueno .- pero antes de decir sus tipicas bromas izuki sempai fue interrumpido por un sexy pelirrojo..

— Que estan haciendo sempais?.- pregunto el chico entrando junto a su amigo sombra..- que es eso..- señalo hacia el pedazo de papel.-

—Bakagami obio es el peridico.- hablo lla entrenadora.- estamos leendo un blog nuevo que aparecio.- le entrego el peridico.-

— Eh? y de que se trata?.- leo el anuncio y prosiguio hablando.- miren mas abajo -señalo- ya hay alguien que le escribio.- Al terminar de decir todos lo rodiaron y vieron el pedido de ayuda que hacian.-

**"Amor Prohibido"**

**Tia Consuelo le escribo para que me ayude necesito su consejo estoy enamorado de un chico que apenas vi somos de diferentes Institutos y fue amor a primera vista tengo la necesidad de que me conosca pero siento miedo al rechazo y pienso que es un amor imposible que debo hacer agradesco su respuesta esperare ansioso su respuesta.**

**Anonimo Enamorado**

_**Querido Amigo: **_

_**Tu dices que es un amor imposible pero el que no Arriesga no Gana verdad? te animo a que puedas ir y desechar ese miedo lo primero que debes hacer es primero ganarte su amistad conocelo muy bien ganate la confianza de tu "Amor imposible o prohibido" asi te animo! **_

_**Atte Tia Consuelo.**_

Habia un silencio descumunal en la cancha.

— Oh..-el peliceleste se armo de valor.- yo me arriesgare a ver si es cierto mandare un mail con una historia falsa y mañana veremos si es una broma o es real..- terrmino de hablar haciendo que el tema quedara sanjeado.-

Luego de los entrenamientos todos se dirijieron hacia sus casa y en un lugar por un estudiante abria su latop y veia su Correo y sonreia..

— Vaya.. Parece que si tienes Agañas... te contestare..- luego de eso empezo a a teclear dandole respuesta al consejo que habian pedido dando por terminado envio su trabajo hacia el periodico.

Se levanto y se dirijio hacia su habitacion y se acosto en la cama que ya hacia dormida su pareja dejandose caer hacia los brazos del morfeo.

~A la mañana siguiente~

Todo el equipo se volvia a reunir a ver si el plan habia funcionado tenian el periodico y se encontraban en el nuevo articulo.

Todos tenian la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco por que demonios escribio eso la sombra de Serin!

— Hey Kuroko tu pusistes eso?.- trato de recuperase el pelirrojo del shock mientras que todo el equipo queria saber la respuesta tambien..-

— Si Kagami-kun..- trato de no sonar nervioso.- Ademas no es cierto lo que escribi.- ok estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para no salir huyendo

El articulo decia asi..

**Tia Consuelo.**

**Buenas tardes Tia consuelo necesito su consejo estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo y se que el esta con otra persona y no se que hacer ya que no quiero perder su amistad espero su respuesta.. **

**Anonimo Fantasma..**

_**Querido Fantasmita:**_

_**Estas en una situacion muy complicada has oido el dicho "¿si el es feliz yo tambien?" tu dices que el es tu mejor amigo pero tiene a otra persona pero no mencionas si quieres que sea o no feliz mi consejo es dejalo ir si vuelve es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue asi que mejor valora su amistad! **_

_**Atte Tia consuelo.**_

Todos suspiraban por la accion del peliceleste todos sabian o pensaban que mentia pero por el dia de hoy lo dejarian pasar ahora sabian que ese blog era real y los consejos tal ves ayudarian a algunos mas que otros.

~Instituto Shutoku~

— Oye Shin-chan ve esto..- un pelinegro imperactivo corria hacia un Tsundare peliverde con un periodico en la mano ese dia era el luck item de escorpio y decidio leerlo y se dio la sorpresa de el blog..- Mira hay un blog de consejos para el amor..- una risa se escapo al ver al chico mayor arquear una ceja asi que le mostro la parte.

— esas son cosas para chicas Nanodayo~ .- Dispuso a irse pero fue detenido por la lectura del otro..- oh jamas pense que kuroko acudieras a esas cosas..- supiro con los mas raros pensamientos retirandose ambos a clases..-

Oh si ...

Este blog sera interesante..

Continuara...

**Que les parecio? **

**Hago conti? **

**espero Rw **

**Feliz Noche/Tarde/ Dia!**

**Y este fic esta dedicado hacia todas mis amigas del grupo Kagami no Harem**

**nos vemos ~**


	2. Capi 2

**ewe holi de nuevo ewe aca el capi siguiente ver si adivinan que pareja es :v ahaha bueno metere cosas de face y mas e.e y habra un trio maravilla 7u7 pero ahora la inspiracion fue cuando cocinaba(? ahaaha xD bueno a leer ewe**

**el nombre tia consuelo no me pertenece tampoco asi que espero que no tenga problemas e.e**

**KNB no son Mios si lo fuera kagami tendria un Harem ~3~**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Viernes por la noche

6:30 pm

El reloj en la pared de aquella habitacion marcaba y "Tia consuelo" Se encontraba en su despacho revisando su pagina de facebook cuando se le ocurrio dejar un mensaje para su tres mil seguidores..

oh si tia consuelo era muy popular en las redes sociales asi qur subia fotos con frases de amor o les invitaba a escribirle en su direcion de correo electronico o inclusive muchos eran seguidores de los institutos mas populares.

Dio click en el espacio para dejar su publicacion.

_**Tia Consuelo a publicado:**_

_**Hola mis bellos y bellas criaturas de Dios espero que esten muy bien, solo les anunciaba que mi blog que sale en el periodico local sera lanzado de lunes a viernes espero seguir leendolos y poder ayudarles a todos ... Pasen feliz noche ... los quiere "Tia consuelo" .**_

_**A 400 personas les gusta esto..**_

_**A Miyagi-obsecion de la piñas le gusta..**_

La persona detras de la pc seguia esperando ayudar a mucha gente ya que sabia lo dificil que era no tener ayuda y estar en problemas..

Esta revisando y subiendo foto cuando dos personas entraron a su despacho..

— Oye no crees que es muy tarde ?.- pregunto el primer desconocido .- no queremos que te desveles ademas es fin de semana y por eso venimos a verte.- la segunda persona asistio tambien al oir las palabras del mayor..

— Lo se chicos y por eso quiero tenerminar hoy para que salgamos los tres este fin de semana que les parece?.- le vio con ternura..-

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a sentir esa mirada sabian que era su punto debil.

— Vale si nos dejas que nos quedemos a ayudarte hoy?.- el segundo desconocido le sugirio..-

— Vale.~ dicho esto el trio paso la noche en esa habitacion..

~En otra parte~

Un chico peliverde navegaba en su cuenta de facebook cuando vio que su sempai le dio like a una publicacion asi que decidio averiguar ya que habia tenido recientemente una pelea con su novio ya que le reclamaba mucha atencion cosa que a el le costaba un poco..

Luego de navegar y ver su horoscopo que claramente le decia que tenia que ppedir ayudar urgente si no queria perder a su persona especial.

Dio click en me gusta a la pagina de tia consuelo investigo de la pagina y en que podia ayudarlo y se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba asi que aunque tendria que ser discreto y manterner su anonimato por que no queria bromas hacia su persona.

Abrio su mail y escribio pidiendo ayuda..

—Espero que Aho Asa no se equivoque ..-suspiro pagando su computador dispuesto a descansar..-

~En el hogar de tia consuelo~

El trio estaba de muy buen humor los amantes de tia consuelo les daba ataques de risa cada ves que pedian ayuda algunas cosas mas raras que otras hasra que un mail llego y abrio esperando a que fuera otro pedido ridiculo de ayuda.

El trio casi se fue de espalda a ver quien habia sido el personaje que le mando el mail asi que tia consuelo se dispuso a mandar su respuesta y luego cuando termino envio denuevo su trabajo hacia el periodico popular.

Apago su Computador y el trio decidio irse a descansar y pasar una agradable noche y un hermoso fin de semana.

~Lunes por la mañana~

Instituto Shutoku

Un estudiante estaba muy nervioso demasiado ya que habia pedido ayuda a una persona extraña y eso no era bueno ahora no sabia que pasaria.

— Espero que lo que hise fuera lo correcto.- susurro mientras miyagi-sempai iba entrando como alma que lo llevaba el diablo y eso no era buena señal.

— Chicos miren Hay un nuevo articulo de Tia Consuelo.- abrio el periodico leendo el articulo.-

**Tia Consuelo:**

**"Espero que este bien, La saludo cariñosamente. Quiero contarle que no se que hacer. Soy un chico muy enamorado, pero en realidad no puedo expresar mis sentimientos. Suelo ser muy frio y timido y eso me ha traido problemas con mi novio, pues el me ha dicho que siente que no lo quiero. La verdad es que lo amo demasiado; Sin embargo, me cuesta demostrarselo y no quiero perderlo. ¿ podria aconsejarme para cambiar mi manera de comportarme y ser cariñoso? Soy fiel seguidor del horoscopo por el mi novio y yo estamos juntos somos cancer y escorpio, espero su respuesta.**

**Atte Amigo deseperado.**

_**Querido Amigo:**_

_**" Lo primero que te recomiendo es buscar dentro de tu corazon y descubrir el motivo de tu "Frialdad". Solo asi podras tratar la causa y superarlo. Podria ser simplemnente poor timidez u orgullo. Otra posible causa es el miedo, pues alguien te lastimo y temes abrir tu corazon por que piensas que te haran daño de nuevo. Lo bueno es que hay esperanza, ya que cuando encuentres la razon podras superar el pasado con perdon o darte cuenta que el amor es lo mas importante que el orgullo o la timidez . Para contestarte tuve que ver tu signo y el de tu novio y son compatibles para estar juntos toda la vida asi que una ves en tu vida deja de ser Tsundare y demuestrale tu amor estando a su lado para siempre "**_

_**Atte Tia Consuelo.**_

Oh... un gran silencio surguio en la cancha.

Un pelinegro acaba de escuchar eso.. dirijio su mirada a su tsundare novio.

Y empezo a llorar de emocion cuando salio corriendo a abrazar a su timido novio y le demostro lo mucho que lo amaba.. todos lo amigos no creian lo que veian..

~una hora despues~

El duo shutoku salia de el entrenamiento uno con un gran sonrojo y otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Te amo shin-chan.- beso a su pareja sin darle oportunidad de responder solo correspondio el beso con mas intensidad y ambos se fueron a la casa de el menor por que sus padres no estarian ahi se demostrarian lo mucho que se amaban y desde luego el tsundare seguiria ese consejo..

En la casa del menor luego del acto de amor se encontraba un pelinegro escribiendo en el computador de su novio mientras este se terminaba de bañar o mejor dicho le llama que fuera con el.

— Ya voy shin-cha~. luego de eso envio el mail y apago el computador y se despojo de la toalla que llevaba y semetio en la ducha..

Solo se oian gemidos y risas.

~Horas mas tardes~

Apartamento de Tia Consuelo.

Tia consuelo estaba contestando otro mail que le habian enviado y cuando termino mando su trabajo ya que hoy era articulo doble.

~Intituto Serin Cancha de Basquetbal~

Todo el equipo se encontraba leendo la doble seccion que habia salido ese dia uno era el mas especial.

**Tia Consuelo:**

**"Espero que este bien, La saludo cariñosamente. Quiero contarle que no se que hacer. Soy un chico muy enamorado, pero en realidad no puedo expresar mis sentimientos. Suelo ser muy frio y timido y eso me ha traido problemas con mi novio, pues el me ha dicho que siente que no lo quiero. L a verdad es que lo amo demasiado; Sin embargo, me cuesta demostrarselo y no quiero perderlo. ¿ podria aconsejarme para cambiar mi manera de comportarme y ser cariñoso? Soy fiel seguidor del horoscopo por el mi novio y yo estamos juntos somos cancer y escorpio, espero su respuesta.**

**Atte Amigo deseperado.**

_**Querido Amigo:**_

_**" Lo primero que te recomiendo es buscar dentro de tu corazon y descubrir el motivo de tu "Frialdad". Solo asi podras tratar la causa y superarlo. Podria ser simplemnente poor timidez u orgullo. Otra posible causa es el miedo, pues alguien te lastimo y temes abrir tu corazon por que piensas que te haran daño de nuevo. Lo bueno es que hay esperanza, ya que cuando encuentres la razon podras superar el pasado con perdon o darte cuenta que el amor es lo mas importante que el orgullo o la timidez . Para contestarte tuve que ver tu signo y el de tu novio y son compatibles para estar juntos toda la vida asi que una ves en tu vida deja de ser Tsundare y demuestrale tu amor estando a su lado para siempre "**_

_**Atte Tia Consuelo.**_

El otro articulo era que le daban las gracias a tia consuelo..

**Tia Consuelo:**

**Hola! :D tia consuelo le queria darle las gracias y felicitarla por su articulo y que su blog es el mejor~ gezz dejeme decirle que gracias a su blog mi novio se atrevio a dejar su Tsunderismo y escribirle jejeje y eso para mi es una prueba de amor muy grande :) ademas eso es lo que amo de el espero que siga creciendo! y gracias! **

**Atte Halcon enamorado..**

_**Mi Querido halconcito:**_

_**Gracias por la a felicitacion y el deseo espero que tu relacion dure mucho mucho! y que sean muy felices! y ya sabes siempre puedea acudir a mi! **_

_**Atte Tia Consuelo..**_

Todos estaban con la boca abierta esta pareja era mas que nada la luz y sombra de shutoku!

Si que tenian agallas para mandar sus problemas amorosos!

Ahora que terminaron de leer se fijaron en todo el equipo pero faltaba un miembro! en donde estaba!?

y mas importante quien faltaba!?

Oh si ese dia irian a su hogar a ver que pasaba..

~ en otro lugar~

— Asi que tu eres la nueva sensacion eh? me divertire un poco.- la persona misteriosa sonrio perversamente sin saber que el saldria perjudicado..-

Oh si este juego seria interesante..

Continuara...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Y que les parecio :D espero que le haya gustado! **

**Capitulo dedicado especialmente para mi amada Joha.**

**Te amo!**

**a ver que parejas desean? pidan :P **

**Feliz Tarde/Noche/Dia**

**Un adelanto del capi tres..**

**Araña enamorada**


	3. Araña Enamorada

_**Hola! ahahhaa como estan! yo aqui con la conti ewe el personaje es Makoto Hanamiya ewe a ver que pasara con el xD**_

_**Kuroko no baskete no es mio ya que si lo fuera kagami tendria un Harem ~3~**_

_**el nombre Tia consuelo no me pertenece.**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**~Apartamento de Makoto~**_

_**Lunes 6:30 pm.**_

Un pelinegro se encontraba navegando en su cuenta de "Facebook", ok no, él estaba acosando a su amor platónico de secundaria. Sostenía en su boca una gran barra de chocolate mientras seguía dando click a páginas como... "Shingeki no Kyojin"(?), "Hellsing" "Psyco pass" y demás animes Gore... hasta que divisó una página _**extraña **_a la cual su amor le dio like en una publicación que decía lo siguiente:

**"Tia Consuelo" **

**~ ¡Hola criaturitas! ¡hoy lunes responderé a todo! ¡ya saben manden sus mail a TiaConsuelo gmail(punto)com espero saber de ustedes feliz noches!~**

_**A 500 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**A Kyoshi Teppei le gusta esto..**_

_¡¿Que mierda?!_ Pensó descolocado. También le habían sugerido que le diera like a la página y era nada menos que Kotaro. _Luego mataría al imbécil- _

Así que mientras revisaba de que trataba esa estúpida página denominada ridículamente como "Tía Consuelo" en su mente rondaban preguntas como..

_"¿Pero qué mierda es esto? ¿Tía consuelo consejera amorosa? "_

¡Qué pasada más ridícula! ¡No sé quiénes son más perdedores si las mentes estúpidas que dirigen esta chorrada mal vista o los pendejos que la siguen!

-¡No puedo creer que me sugirieran esta peste de página y mucho más que un montón de descerebrados que conozco estén unidos a ella!- Bramó desde su asiento como si sus conocidos se hubiesen unido a la escuela de Curas o algo parecido.

Enojado mando un Mail a la _famosa _Tía consuelo.

-¡_Oh! Esto era lo mejor-Pensó _ Makoto terminando de comer o de tragar la barra de chocolate

— ¡pffff! ahahahaha ¡Finalmente algo en que distraerme! ¡Esto va hacer lo mejor!.- se reía sádicamente.

Apagó el portatil y se metió a su cama sin saber que había entrado a la boca del lobo y el mismo se dejaría al descubierto.

_**~ A la mañana siguiente en el Instituto de Kirisaki Daiichi~**_

El entrenamiento iba con su curso normal o eso es lo que todos creían hasta que apareció el entrenador con un periódico en la mano y con una cara de estupefacción y al verlo Todos los chicos levantaron una ceja ya que nada bueno se avecinaba.

— ¿Quién de ustedes hizo esta broma mal gusto?— Les lanzó el periódico indignado, pues el entrenador era uno de los más fieles seguidores de las palabras de Tía consuelo, sabiendo de sobra que solo las horribles personas que integraban su equipo de Básquet eran capaces hacer algo como eso. Todos se apresuraron en leer la sección marcada, intrigados por la actitud tan extraña del hombre mayor.

**Tía Consuelo:**

**A ver increíble o toda sabia (nótese el sarcasmo) Tía Consuelo Si eres taaaannn buena ayudando en problemas amorosos resuelve esto: ¿Cómo logras ganarte el amor de alguien a quien deliberadamente casi dejas inválido? El acto fue a propósito y lo volvería a repetir de ser preciso ¿Cómo logras ganarte la confianza de esa estúpida e irritante persona sin que piense que quieres asesinarlo mientras duerme?**

**PD: ¡No me arrepiento de nada!**

**Arte: "Araña enamorada"**

_**"Querida Arañita enamorada ignorare tu hiriente actitud y tu notable sarcasmo puesto que sé que son solo un grito desesperado de ayuda, sino no tendría esta peculiar y adorable carta en mi bandeja de mensajes. Disfrazas tu amor por odio que ¡no sientes! y al hacerle daño a la persona amada es como diciendo ¡Hey mírame! ¡Quiero que me prestes atención! ¡Deseo que solo me veas a mí! así que mi consejo para ti es que salgas de tu caparazón y deja tu odio a un lado! El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso de todos y estoy segura de que si eres sincero tu persona amada te corresponderá Saludos**___

_**PD: Procura no asesinarlo en el intento, aunque estoy segura de que hagas lo que hagas esa persona nunca podrá odiarte pues tiene un " Corazón de Hierro."**_

_**Atte: Tía consuelo.**_

Un silencio descomunal se estableció en la cancha después que Hara había leído ese pedazo de la sección de periódico, enseguida todos voltearon en dirección al capitán de su equipo.

La expresión que tenía Hanamiya… ¡Eso sí que era digno de retratar en una foto y subirla a Facebook!

Cambiando automáticamente su expresión contesto a la muda acusación de sus compañeros y entrenador- ¿Por qué me ven a mi combo de imbéciles? ¡No soy yo! quien sigue a la estúpida Tía consuelo en redes sociales y demás-

-¿Es en serio? ¿A quién más se le ocurriría firmar como "Arañita enamorada"?- Habló Kentarou conociendo de sobra las actitudes del peli negro.

-¿Me ves cara de adivino? ¡Mi IQ será más elevado que el tuyo pero a predecir las cosas no llego! Así que ya dejen de verme con esas ridículas expresiones si es que quieren llegar completos hoy a su casa. ¡Muévanse a entrenar! ¡Es una orden!- Gritó colérico pero más que espantados el resto de los allí presentes estaban preocupados por la nueva locura que había hecho su capitán. Puesto que si ellos habían entendido perfectamente a quienes iban dirigidas las sabias palabras de la Tía consuelo imaginaban que todos los demás de igual forma lo notarían.

_**~ Esa misma mañana en el Instituto Seirin~**_

El silencio también reino entre los presentes luego de que Izuki termino de leer la impactante y reveladora carta.

-¿Esto es en serio?- Preguntó Riko incrédula.

-Pues tiene que ser quien todos pensamos ¿Quién más haría algo tan descabellado?- Opinó Koganei siendo apoyado por un asentimiento de cabeza de Mitobe.

-Kyoshi ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto?- Cuestionó Hyuga llamando la atención del mayor quien era el único que no había comentado nada- ¿Kyoshi? ¡Kyoshi! ¡Te estoy hablando estúpido idiota…- Pero las palabras se cortaron al ver la expresión del castaño.

Estaba parado como bobo son una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras pequeñas estrellitas y brillos reposaban a su alrededor. A todos les cayó una pequeña gotita de vergüenza por la sien.

-¡Deja de alucinar Baka!- lo golpeo Hyuga trayéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Disculpen ¿Qué me decían?- pregunto aturdido pero no necesariamente por el golpe.

-¿Escuchaste la horrible carta que le enviaron a Tía consuelo? ¿No piensas decir nada al respecto?- Preguntó Riko algo reocupada por el bienestar de su Ala-pívot.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo ir enseguida a hablar con Makoto!- Respondió apresurado listo para irse.

-¡Nooo! ¡Esperaaaa!- Le gritaron todos al unísono.

-Este idiota! primero Kagami no aparece por dos dias! y este imbecil va y se auto sucida- una mega vena empezo a salir en la frente del capitan.-Kuroko! Sabes algo de Bakagami!?.- le pregunto a la sombra

-No Hyuga-Sempai es mas no me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes- saco el movil para mostrarles y todos corraborar lo dicho- esto me da mala espina ire a su apartamento.- una mano lo detuvo y la entrenadora enamanaba un aura oscura-Entrenadora-kuroko trago en seco.

-iremos contigo kuroko por que siento que Bakagami nos oculta algo.. Asi que todos a cambiarse ya que iremos a a casa de Kagami asi vayan!-grito o mejor dicho mando.

Luego de unos minutos todo el equipo de serin iban hacia la casa de kagami.

_**~ Esa tarde en el departamento Hanamiya~**_

El dueño del lugar entró algo frustrado consigo mismo ya que no lograba eliminar ese ridículo temblor que invadió su cuerpo luego de escuchar la respuesta que le dio tía consuelo a su carta ¿Qué se suponía que iba hacer? jamás se lo ocurrió que de tantos pedidos de ayuda que le debían llegar a diario justamente al día siguiente el suyo apareciera casi que en primera plana _¡Puta conchuda! ¡Se las iba a pagar!_

No quería imaginarse como lo iban a tratar de ahora en adelante si todos a los que conocía habían leído la carta y efectivamente descubrían que había sido él la "Araña anónima" ¿A cuentos debía torturar para volver a vivir en paz? La línea de sus macabros pensamientos se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en su puerta.

— Hanamiya ¿podemos hablar?.— el tono de voz utilizado hizo que el pelinegro sintiera un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda. Él sabía que aunque Teppei tenía un carácter apacible, estaba ves había algo diferente, ahora por primera vez sentía terror en toda su corta vida.

-Mira imbécil no sé a qué has venido pero te ad…- Y no pudo seguir despotricando en su contra pues las palabras fueron apresadas en su boca con un apasionado beso.

Le costó bastante creer que estaba pasando pero segundos después correspondió de una forma más estregada, si era posible, para solo segundos más tarde patear a mayor y alejarlo con toda su escasa fuerza.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Pendejo Suicida!- Exclamó sonrojado, sin saber que era peor su corazón palpitando como loco o que le haya dolido tener que terminar con aquel anhelado rose.

Sin embargo Kyoshi no tenía ánimos de hablar y aunque encontraba adorable las malas actitudes del peli negro se volvió abalanzar sobre él, esta vez aprisionando su menudo cuerpo entre sus enormes brazo y cazando los pálidos labios que solo horas antes había temido siquiera tocar.

La lucha entre sus bocas se extendió largos minutos y los manoseos también se hicieron presente siendo el menor el más afectado pues Teppei lo tenía a su completa voluntad.

-Así que… ¿Deseas ganarte mi amor?- Susurró de forma ronca sobre los labios contrarios.

Makoto tenía la vista completamente nublada pero aún le quedaba un poco de cordura para responder- ¡Ya cállate y termina lo que empezaste!- Demandó susurrante presionando su cadera con la del mayor haciéndole ver que ya lo tenía completamente excitado y si deseaba seguir viviendo más le valía complacerlo por completo.

Kyoshi acarisiaba la cadera y besaba humedamente mientras que makoto tomaba al castaño de cuello oh dios esto parecia un sueño perfecto y no queria despertar el pelinegro guiaba al mayor hacia su pieza mientras la ropa empezaba hacer estorbo.

La lujuria junto con exitacion que emanaban ambos cuerpos se hacia presente en la habitacion.

Ambos aterrizaron en la cama del menor no habia necesidad de palabras ya que los toques y carisias decian lo mucho que se amaba.

-Teppei Hasme tuyo-Jadeo cuando el castaño le besaba el cuello y le dejaba marcar que mostraban que la "Araña" ya tenia dueño y era el corazon de hierro.

Kyoshi baja del cuello al pecho acarisiaba y besaba los pezones poniendolos erectos y duros acarisiaba una de las piernas haciendo que el pelinegro se exitara por el tacto dado por las manos y esa lengua que jugaba con su pecho y pezones.

Un sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del menor ya que sentia como su futuro novio bajaba por su abdomen haciendo un camino de saliva y besos hasta llegar a su pene.

La accion de Teppei de darle una faelacion para distraer al pelinegro ya que habia metido uno de sus largos dedos en su entrada para poder dilatarla cosa que funciono.

-Ah Kyoshi! ah-Makoto tenia una mano en los cabello del castaño para marcar el ritmo ya que sentia doble placer al ver como su amado metia un segundo dedo y un tercero ya que el mismo le gustaba algo rudo pero conociendo al otro el no queria lastimarlo lo tomo de cabello y lo jalo hacia su boca para que dejara de mamarsela y le dijo- Metela Teppei no me voy a partir con que seas rudo- el otro le hizo caso y se acomodo mejor en medio de las piernas del menor tomando su pene y sacando sus dedos de la entrada makoto solo respiro ya el pene del mayor era grande y grueso y mas cuando entro en el de una estocada se mordio el labio menor casi hasta sangrase y clavo las uñas en la espalda del mayor.

Kyoshi empezo a moverse despacio tras esperar que Hanamiya se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Las embestidas se empezaron hacer rudas y profundas hasta el que el mayor se detuvo ya que cambio de posiciones dejando al menor arriba de sus caderas para que el pudiera autopenetrarse.

Makoto entendio lo que queria su amante asi que coloco sus manos en el pecho del contrario y levanto su cadera para auto penetrarse su trasero chocaba con la cadera de teppei probocado sonidos obsenos poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de las auto embestidas estaba llegando al limite pero unas grandes manos de posaron en su cadera ayudado para que la penetracion fuera mas profunda.

Ambos estaban al limite ya que su cuerpo anunciaba que pronto se correrian y llegaria el orgasmo.

Luego de dos o tres embestidas y el castaño se corrio dentro y makoto entre los abdomenes de ambos callendo encima del pecho de su ahora novio.

-Tambien te amo Hanamiya..-acarisio el cabello del menor ..-

-Tambien yo idiota-trato de regularizar su respiracion callendo en un sueño junto con su pareja.

~Hogar de Kagami Taiga~

Todo el equipo de serin estaba frente a la puerta de su as ya que segun ellos el tigre les ocultaba algo.

*Toc Toc*

Tocaron esperando a que el as saliera y se llevaron a ver que no era el tigre el que salia a la puerta.

— Y tu que haces en el apartamento de Kagami-kun? — . Pregunto la sombra y todo el equipo ya que estaban en shock y perplejos ya que encontraba frente a ellos una persona que no era Kagami Taiga..

Continuara..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Ahahhaha ajaja lo se soy mala xD ahahaa a ver quien sera este personaje! hahahahaa y por que Tiger no ha ido a estudiar!**_

_**Nos vemos hasta la proxima!**_


	4. Trio fantastico

_**Hola bueno mucho tiempo no? bien es que estaba un poco fuera de inspiración por que bueno tuve muchos problemas este mes y y no estaba de ánimos ya que los problemas fueron grandes espero que ahora no me maten ya que este capitulo sera algo corto. sin mas a leer!? **_

_**Kuroko no Basket no es mio si lo fuera Kagami tendría su Harem ~3~**_

_**el nombre tía consuelo tampoco es mio**_

_**espero que les agrade c':**_

— Que haces tu aquí Aomine-kun.— no salia de su asombro al ver a su ex luz en casa de su ahora luz ya que todos pensaban que se odiaban.

— Yo Tetsu.— hablo con su típico tono de aburrimiento.- Vienen A ver a Bakagami?-.

— Si Ya que Kagami-kun no a ido a la escuela dos días seguidos y a todos nos interesa saber que paso con el si esta bien o no ó la sombra y luego de esto todos los del equipo asistieron.

— Bueno pasen Kagami no ha ido por que se enfermo el idiota y lo estoy cuidado.- dijo como si nada lo que logro recibir fue una mirada de incredulidad de parte de todos; cosa que hizo que el moreno chasqueara la lengua.— Ya pasen.- se a un lado para que pasaran.-

Todos los del equipo entraron como si estuvieran en su casa por que muchas veces habian entrado ahi; pero todos se congelaron al ver hacia un donde deberia estar su As.

Pero lo que vieron fue un uniforme de Rakuzan!

La persona ese encontraba sobre sus rodillas y esto le permitia que le cambiara el trapo que tenia el pelirojo en la frente al sentir la presencia de los amigos del chico el misterioso personaje se dio la vuelta demostrando en realidad quien era.

Su cabello gris y su piel palida y sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello; ahi supieron que en realidad se trataba de La sombra de Rakuzan!

Era Chihiro Mayazumi y los veia con una expresion seria demasiado todos estaban de piedra hasta que kuroko hablo.

— Mayazumi-san... Que hace usted en el apartamento de MI LUZ.- oh si la sombrita de serin empezo a ponerse demasiado serio, no solo tenia que luchar con la persona que era su ex Luz por que le confeso que amaba al tigre y ahora aparecia este tipo que nada mas queria robarse a su luz tambien!?.- Ya que esta muy lejos de su instituto.- Sentia celos demasiado diria el.

— Kuroko-kun buenas tardes para ti y tu equipo.-hablo amablemente pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.- Ahora respondere su pregunta.- pero antes dee hacerlo el tigre hablo.

— Chicos? son ustedes..-trato de levantarse pero tanto Chihiro y Daiki se lo impidieron.- que pasa.- la fiebre alta que tenia hacia que empezara a delirar.- Entrenadora.-empezo a toser un poco por la gripe y el dolor de garganta.-

— Aqui estoy Kagami-kun no te esfuerzes ..-la entrenadora se acerco ael y al ve a su Kohai casi se cae de la impresion asi que dio orden a diestra y a siniestra.- Chicos Kagami esta muy enfermo es hora que les ayudemos a estos chicos el es nuestro Amigo asi que! empiezen, Furihata llama a un medico para que venga ya esto va mas alla de nosotros.-hizo una pausa recibiendo asentimiento de parte del castaño y luego dirigio su mirada a Mitobe.- Mitobe encargate de hacerle una sopa para Kagami y Koganei Ayuda a mitobe en lo que puedas.- los dos ultimos nombrados se dirigieron hacia la cocina del menor.- bien nosotros esperaremos a que venga el medico de turno.-cuando dijo esto Kouki aparecia y les dijo que el medico tardaria un poco pero estaria ahi todos suspiraron aliviados hasta los otros dos invitados que no les habia entrado en la cabeza llamar un medico se reprendieron mentalmente al ser unos idiotas.

— Riko-san.-la suave voz del jugador de rakuzan capto la atencion de todos haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo y tomaran su atencion y hasta Ahomine camino hasta quedar sentado a la par del sillon donde se encontraba un enfermo Taiga.- les queria contar por que estoy aqui y el tambien.-Señalo a el moreno que tenia a la par todos asistieron y se acomodaron el piso, mientras mitobe y Su compañero hacian comida para el jugador estrella y para todos; asi que tomando los alimentos que un dia antes el tigre habia comprado.

— Bien todo empezo cuando vine de Kyoto a aca a Tokyo...

~*~*~*~*~*~* Recuerdos ~*~*~*~*~*~

Las calles de Tokyo estaban rebosando de personas caminaban de alla para Aca unos a sus trabajos otros a sus instutos mas cercanos.

Solo una persona que no iba a su lugar de estudio por habia viajado tres horas de su escuela hacia donde era su parada final que era una biblioteca.

Si ya que el era amante de las novelas ligeras ademas no tenia prisa en llegar ya que habia reservado y pagado ese libro que tanto queria.

Seguia caminando de forma tranquila con su uniforme gris y una mano en el bolsillo y otra leyendo un libro.

Las personas caminaban a su lado sin prestarle la mas minima muestra de interes y el tampoco deseaba.

Llego a su destino cerro su libro y entro, se dirigio hacia la cajera por que solo le dijeron que llevara su factura; asi que se fue hacia ahi y hablo con la persona encargada y le entrego la factura y le dieron su encargo.

Salio del lugar y empezo a poco a poco abrir el paquete que tenia en sus manos lo desenvolvio y vio la caratula del libro una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

Lo saco por completo, dispuesto a disfrutar su lectura en el parque de basquet mas cercano se iba a sentar en una banca hasta que oyo ruidos o mejor dicho gritos de dos personas que eran chicos mas pequeños que el.

— Vamos Bakagami! no iras asi!.-un moreno traia aun pelirojo del cuello y por lo que podia notarse era que el el chico de tez bronceada tenia la respiracion demasiada agitada y sus mejillas un rubor en ellas, pero aun asi el de uniforme blanco luchaba con el.

— Para dejame Ahomine!.- trataba de patalear y golpear al otro pero el dolor y la fiebre no lo dejaba, hasta que ya no pudo y todo se puso negro.

Y la cara de terror de el de cabello azul y el querer molestarlo se hizo presente een la mente de Mayazumi.

— Creo que llamare a la ambulancia..-le hablo a las espaldas al moreno y lo que consiguio fue que soltara el cuerpo de tigre y el saltara poniendose en una posicion de suplica y terminara llamando a todos los dioses.

— Ahhh yo no quise hacerlo solo queria ayudarlo..-gimio del miedo y casi lloraba levanto la mirada azulina y se encontro con un rostro inexpresivo que no era de su amigo kuroko; era el de rakuzan.- ugh dios casi me matas de un susto..- le vio molesto y se recordo que habia tirado el cuerpo de su "persona especial" y corrio a socorrerlo.- Tks Te llevare a casa Bakagami .-lo tomo ignorando al mayor, pero antes que lo subiera a su hombro el chico fantasma le golpeo con su libro een la cabeza del as de too.-oye! eso duele tks .- sobo el lugar del golpe.-

— Te podria acusar dee secuestro sabes..-hizo una pausa al ver la mueca de miedo en la cara del contrario.- pero primero queria preguntarte por que lo jalabas de esa manera?.- se cruzo de brazos esperando a que el de uniforme negro le diera respuesta.-

— Tks bien lo tope cuando iba a too y el a serin .-suspiro.- y me di cuenta que se tambaleaba y hablaba tonteras mas de lo normal asi que me acerque y le hable y cuando paso me di cuenta que estaba enfermo.- termino de decir cuando tenia al as de serin en sus hombros cargandolo.- asi que lo llevare a su casa tal ves sus padres le cuiden.- empezo a caminar sin saber que el pobre tigre estaba solo en ese gran departamento sin que nadie estuviera con el.-

— uhm te acompaño y sabes donde vive?.-le pregunto al otro y este solo asistio.

— si fuimos una ves a su departamento cuando toda la generacion de milagros ser reunio otra ves.- cosa que hizo que el de piel palida le viera con una ceja arqueada.

— Y como entraras a su departamento genio.-le hizo burla.

— Buscare en su bolso de estudio o en sus bolsillos de su pantalon o tocare el timbre ya que puede que esten sus padres.- dejo por terminada la platica al encaminarse hacia el apartamento del chico de cejas dobles.

La caminata hacia el apartamento de kagami fue silenciosa cuando llegaron Daiki toco el timbre y como nadie salia decidio buscar en las cosas del otro las llaves las encontro, el trio maravilla entro al apartamento dandose cuenta que si dejaban solo al chico iba a morir ya que no habia señales de otras personas.

Recostaron al chico en el gran sofa y por horas batallaron para que le bajara la fiebre.

Tanto Daiki y Chihiro se turnaron llevan dos dias sin dormir ya que el otro chico no habian mejorado.

Aomine le propuso al mayor que iria a su casa y traeria ropa adicional para el y usarian la lavadora de el dueño de la casa ya que Mayazumi no podia irse y volver.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ Fin del Recuerdo~¤~¤~¤~

— Por eso es que estamos aqui.- termino de contar dejando a los demas con la boca abierta, los chicos que estaban el la cocina habian terminado y habian oido casi toda la historia.

Un bostezo se oyo y fue por parte del moreno antes de poner su tipica cara de aburrimiento

— Decidimos quedarnos por que al ver que nadie lo cuidaria senti pena por el.- cruzo de brazos y se levanto por que oyeron el timbre de la puerta.

Con movimientos perezosos se dirigio hacia ella encontrandose con el doctor, lo dejo pasar y se dirigio al cuerpo de durmiente.

Saco lo que iba a utilizar como el termometro y se lo coloco en la boca al pelirojo, luego saco una jeringa mientras esperaba que el termometro midiera lo que tenia de fiebre; preparo la medicina y saco el termometro y lo alarmo por que tenia mas de 40grados centigrados.

Tenia preparado el liquido que inyectaria y pidio que lo movieran para que pudiera pincharle una de sus hermosas y sensuales nalgas cosa que el medico se relamio discretamente cosa que no paso desapercibido por Daiki,Chihiro y Kuroko.

Luego de todo dejo la receta y se la entrego al moreno y el mismo pago todo.

Todos esperaban que el mayor mejorara;

esperaron una hora al ver si la inyeccion hacia efecto y poco a poco el as dejo de temblar y ya no tenia la respiracion agitada y no lloraba como lo hacia.

El de piel bronciada empezo a mejorar y abrir sus ojos y a moverse mas y levanto poco a poco y aclarar su vista para ver quienes estaban con el ya que lo unico que se acordaba era que Daiki y chihiro estaban con el.

Iba a hablar pero un fuerte olor a comidaa que mitobe le llevo logro que captara mas su atencion, comio y bebio ya que llevaba dos dias sin probar un bocado.

Cuando termino se dio cuenta que el equipo de serin estaba ahi.

— Chicos que hacen aca!?.- reaciono deemasiado tarde ya que todos se preparaban para irse.

— Vendremos mañana a ver como seguistes kagami-kun..- hablo la entrenadora, se paro y los demas chicos la imitaron .- ademas estas en buenas manos .- diciendo esto se marcharon.

— Gracias chicos..- le sonrio y ellos lo unico que hizieron fue abrazarlo.- creo que me pondre al dia con lo del trabajo.-dijo mientras ambos chicos lo mimaban y abrazaban.

— No te preocupes por eso yo hable al periodico local y publicaron la que les habias enviado antes .-suspiro.-por el momento vamos a descansar.- se levanto y fue a la cocina a traer comida para el y para el de rakuzan.-

— Bien solo coman y luego hablamos y vamos a dormir ya que Chihiro tiene que volver mañana verdad?.-pregunto al mayor opteniendo respuesta afirmativa..-No deseo que pierdas clases por mi .-limpio el labio inferior de otro.

— Sabes que por ti me daria igual lo que perdiera..-termino de comer y dejo el traste en el suelo.- ire a cambiarme .- se llevo el plato que habia dejado y donde comio Kagami y Daiki le imito en silencio ya que estaba celoso por los actos de ternura que el tigre le hacia al y no a el, pero antes de que se fuera lejos Taiga se levanto y tomo a el moreno de la mano para que volteara y lo beso, Mayazumi solo voltio a ver y no queria quedarse viendo la imagen pero la mano desocupada de kagami tambien lo tomo, dejo de besar al moreno y ahora beso al mayor de pelo gris un beso tierno como siempre le daba a ambos Novios.

Kagami dejo de besarlo y se dirigio hacia su habitacion esperando con una sonrisa al los otros dos chicos.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~% ~ %

En otro lugar.

— Interesante... .- el chico que veia su pantalla del ordenador sonrio con altaneria mientras mandaba una carta a tia consuelo.

Continuara~

~ ~ ~~ ~ % ~ ~ ~ % % ~ % %

_**Tadan!? y que les parecio?**_

_**asi no vallan a pesar que estaba con lo del paro como les dije tenia serios problemas.**_

_**Ahora quien sera otro personaje?**_

_**una pista no es de serin!**_

_**7u7 que les parecio el trio? :3**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios.!**_


End file.
